


Emma’s Tales

by frogzfirstfolksongx



Series: No Soul No Problem [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I had to remake this thing three time now, M/M, theyre all happy shut up, wig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogzfirstfolksongx/pseuds/frogzfirstfolksongx
Summary: This is a story written in the perspective of Emma. Diary Style.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: No Soul No Problem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568476
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Irritating Chronicles





	Emma’s Tales

**Author's Note:**

> We procrastinating 😳

Dec. 11,

I had a strange dream the other night. I was in this blank room with no walls. I was wearing a dress that faded from white to blue. There was a basket of blue flowers in my hand and a crown of them in my hair. I walked around for less than a second before I found myself in a chair next to my siblings. We were in a fancy ballroom with a huge chandelier. A soft melody that sounded all too familiar played on the speakers that I couldn’t see. It was that theme from Anastasia. You know when she sings that song about December with her grandma. It was that one.

Jack tapped me on the shoulder. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“What-“ I turned to the dance floor to see my father and Cas dancing slowly, smiling at each other. 

I turned back to my brother. “Is this real?”

“No,” He droned. “It is a nice dream though.” 

“Why are you in my dream?” 

He shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“I have to ask,” Jack looked around. “Why Anastasia?” 

“I like this song.” 

“I guess it is kinda lovely in a way.” 

“It it’s 6:20.” Jack said, sticking a lollipop into his mouth. “You get up in 10.” 

“Oh-“ The song was interrupted with the loud chimes of a grandfather clock that slowly turned into the not so lovely alarm clock. If only things would last.


End file.
